fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:Luipaardklauw
Over mij Ik heet Lara zoals je al kon zien en woon ergens in Noord-Brabant. Ik heb heel veel dieren en mijn ouders zijn gescheiden. thumb|Deze Badge krijgen de gebruikers die er snel bij waren! Gefeliciteerd! thumb|Deze badge krijg je als je meedoet aan de Schrijversbadge winter 2018. thumb|Ik ben online thumb|350px|Deze gebruiker is een beheerder op deze wiki. Leuke liedjes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K7GJb2-_jpA&index=2&list=RDGMEMYH9CUrFO7CfLJpaD7UR85wVMEu2Hed1WwAI Genre Hard dance https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dD378QMDxcI Walk without the stars van Blixemi. Liedje over Ivypool/Lindepoot https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p2w4-VRhjxI&index=2&list=RDdD378QMDxcI Frost van Blixemi. Liedje van Mothwing/Motvleugel https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eu2Hed1WwAI&index=18&list=RDdD378QMDxcI I am so humble. liedje over Tigerstar/Tijgerster https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkRE9KAzvcY Nothing but ashes van Blixemi. Liedje over Ashfur/Aspels https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mbrXJRgbLE Engeltje https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKLrKMz-avE Kind van de Duivel https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nn5WqId7J6U Liedje over Sandpaw and Firepaw/Zandpoot en Vuurpoot https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kDngQWWP48 Anything you can do. Liedje over Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw/Kwiklicht en Braamklauw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6__llZtLW8&index=4&list=PLFo3ju6XJ_GFbK5CVlC6seWbEmoeTxtiB I all be complete, liedje over Houtfleur van Blixemi. Ik vind het gewoon zo'n mooi liedje, hij verdient zeker een plekje op mijn profiel Luipaardklauw Ik zet hier een linkje neer naar zijn personagepagina: Luipaardklauw. Hiernaast zie je hoe ik eruit zou zien als ik me niet aan bepaalde vachtkleuren ofzo hoef te houden. thumb|Zo zou ik eruit zien mocht ik zelf kiezen zonder me aan regels te houden Teksten Een 'stoere' jongen zegt: Hou je mond jonge. Ik zeg: Ik ben een meisje. Luipaardklauw burnt een irritant klasgenootje. Sintelpoot vraagt: Hoe is het om blind te zijn? Gaaipoot zegt: Hoe is het om te zien? Sintelpoot antwoordt: Normaal denk ik. Gaaipoot zegt: Nou blind zijn is voor mij normaal. Ik vind dit gewoon zo goed gezegd van Gaaipoot. Mijn bijdragen Kladpagina's Vurig Wild Luipaardklauw :Klad Lavendelvleugels keuze Amy’s verdwijning Achterdocht Hertenstorms verhaal Goedgekeurde pagina's Angst Luipaardklauws verleden Klauw van Vuur en Tijger Verdriet Color Verhalen die ik met iemand anders schrijf Morgenpoot en Luipaardklauw: Klad Informatiepagina's Luipaardklauw: Klad: Informatie(Luipaard, Vuur en Tijger) Luipaardklauw: Angst (Vurig): Informatie Verbanden tussen de verhalen Angst en Vurig volgen elkaar op. Eerst Angst en dan Vurig. Luipaardklauws verleden, Klauw van Vuur en Tijger, Verdriet en Luipaardklauw :Klad zijn een serie. Eerst Luipaardklauws verleden, dan Klauw van Vuur en Tijger, dan Verdriet en dan Luipaardklauw :Klad. De serie heet Luipaard, Vuur en Tijger. In Angst en Vurig komen ook personages voor van mijn warrior cats verhalen Luipaardklauws verleden, Klauw van Vuur en Tijger, Verdriet en Luipaardklauw :Klad. Personagepagina's Laila Fire Tijgerpoot Luipaardklauw's Leerling Tijgerpoot Luipaardklauw's zus Luipaardklauw Vuurzang Aardebloem Lavendelster Wolfsklauw Misa Stella Color Vlinderbes Sneeuwhoef Hier staan de hoofpersonen van mijn verhalen. Wild heeft geen eigen informatiepagina daarom staat Stella er ook bij. Op andere wiki's Op de Nederlandse Warrior Cats fanfiction wiki heb ik drie verhalen: het eerste deel is Luipaardklauws verleden, het tweede deel is Klauw van Vuur en Tijger en het derde deel is Verdriet. Die staan ook op deze wiki. Mijn huisdieren Ik heb veel dieren. hier een overzicht. Dieren die ik nu heb Ik heb twee honden: Fonzie en Saartje. thumb|Dit is Fonzie thumb|Dit is Saartje Ik heb vier cavia's: Bob, Kokky, Lucie en Lotte. Ik heb drie katten: Snoesje, Ollie en Sientje. Ik heb vier konijnen: Brownie, Snowy, Bruintje, Witje en nog een aantal vogels. Vroegere dieren Estrem een hond Binky, Billy, Peppy, Punky, Roosje, Bliksem, Lela en Luke (tijdelijk) cavia's Snuffie, Snuffie, Binky en Flappy konijnen Vissen Beschrijvingen en karaktertrekken Honden Fonzie: is een heidewachtel/kleine munsterlander. Hij is een jachthond en heeft het niet zo op onbekende volwassenen, kinderen en bekende volwassenen vertrouwt hij wel. Hij heeft ook snel de neiging om te blaffen en kwijlt een beetje. Ondanks dat is hij toch een hele lieve hond. Saartje: Ze is een hollandse smoushond. Ze is iets kleiner dan Fonzie maar speelt toch de baas over hem. Ze probeert weleens muizen te vangen omdat haar ras daarvoor gefokt is. Verder is ze heel aanhankelijk, alleen kan ze soms haar behoeftes niet lang genoeg ophouden. Ook weet ze op één of andere manier steeds op de tafel te komen als ze niet in de bench zit en alleen thuis is. Estrem: is een herdershond. Hij was beste vrienden met Flappy. Estrem is overleden. Katten Snoesje: ze is een lapjespoes. Ze staat heel de dag bij de deur te mauwen dat ze naar buiten wil. Als ze dan weer bij de deur staat om naar binnen te gaan heeft ze de irritante eigenschap om zodra als ik opsta weg te lopen bij de deur. Verder vindt ze het heel fijn om geaaid te worden als we een tijdje weg zijn geweest en ze slaapt in een mand op haar krabpaal. Ollie: hij is een zwart-witte kater. Hij is minder aanhankelijk dan Snoesje en vaak langer weg. Hij heeft redelijk vaak last van wondjes of een allergie. Sientje: ze is een zwart-witte kitten. Ze is heel energiek en het gaat heel goed met haar en de honden. Sientje zit vaak in Saartjes bench en ze gebruikt de krabpalen veel. Ze is echt een boefje. thumb|Dit is Snoesje Cavia's Bob: is een zwarte cavia met een oranje-gele vlek. Ze is de zus van Binky en de partner van Billy. Haar kinderen zijn Punky, Roosje en Bliksem. Billy: hij is een donkerbruine cavia met lichtbruine stippen. Hij is de partner van Binky en Bob en zijn kinderen zijn Punky, Roosje, Bliksem, Kokky en Peppy. Hij is verkocht. Binky: is een oranje-gele cavia met bruine vlekken. Ze is de partner van Billy,de moeder van Peppy en Kokky en de zus van Bob. Ze is overleden. Toen we Binky en Bob kochten zeiden ze dat het jongens waren, vandaar de jongensnamen. Kokky: is een witte cavia met lichtbruine vlekken en rode ogen. Ze is de zus van Peppy en de dochter van Billy en Binky. Peppy: is een zandgele cavia met zandgrijze vlekken. Ze is de zus van Kokky, de dochter van Binky en Billy en de moeder van Lotte, Lucie en Lela. Haar partner is Luke. Ze is overleden. Punky: ze lijkt qua vacht op haar vader Billy. Ze heeft heel lang haar en het moet regelmatig geknipt worden. Ze is de zus van Roosje en Bliksem en de dochter van Billy en Bob. Ze is overleden. Roosje: Hij is wit met grijs en de kleinste van zijn nest. Hij is de broer van Punky en Bliksem en de zoon van Billy en Bob. Hij is verkocht. Hij heeft een meisjesnaam maar is een jongen. Bliksem: hij was precies zijn vader. Hij was de grootste van zijn nest. Bliksem is de zoon van Billy en Bob en de broer van Punky en Roosje. Hij is verkocht. Luke: Hij is een zwarte cavia. Hij is de partner van Peppy en de vader van Lela, Lucie en Lotte. Hij was van een vriendin. Hij is overleden. Lela: ze is een bruine cavia met zandgele vlekken. Ze is de zus van Lotte en Lucy en de dochter van Luke en Peppy. Ze lijkt heel erg op Binky. Lotte: ze is een witte cavia met bruine vlekken. Ze is de zus van Lela en Lotte en de dochter van Luke en Peppy. Lucie: ze is een grijze cavia. Ze is de zus van Lotte en Lela en de dochter van Peppy en Luke. Ze is vernoemd naar haar vader. Konijnen Snuffie en Snuffie: ze zijn beiden wit met rode ogen en grijze oorpunten. Ze zijn de zussen van Binky. Ze zijn beiden overleden. Binky: is een zwart konijn. Hij is de broer van Snuffie en Snuffie. Hij verblijft bij oma, waar hij ook vandaan kwam. Flappy: is een wit konijn met lichtbruine vlekken en hangoren. Ze was de beste vriendin van Estrem. Ze is overleden. Brownie en Bruintje: zijn beiden lichtbruin met een klein beetje wit. Ze zijn broertjes/zusjes, maar komen niet uit hetzelfde nest. Snowie en Witje: zijn beiden wit met een beetje bruin. Snowie komt uit hetzelfde nest als Brownie en Witje komt uit hetzelfde nest als Bruintje. Afbeeldingen Screenshot 2018-07-19 at 21.28.18.png Screenshot 2018-07-19 at 21.24.22.png Screenshot 2018-07-19 at 21.23.02.png Screenshot 2018-07-19 at 21.20.22.png Screenshot 2018-07-17 at 13.43.36.png Screenshot 2018-07-17 at 13.36.26.png Screenshot 2018-07-17 at 13.30.36.png Screenshot 2018-07-17 at 13.29.51.png Screenshot 2018-07-17 at 13.28.53.png Screenshot 2018-07-17 at 13.26.45.png Screenshot 2018-07-17 at 12.35.38.png Screenshot 2018-07-17 at 12.32.25.png Screenshot 2018-07-17 at 12.29.03.png Screenshot 2018-07-17 at 12.27.49.png Screenshot 2018-07-17 at 12.26.35.png Screenshot 2018-07-17 at 12.24.37.png Screenshot 2018-07-17 at 12.20.57.png Screenshot 2018-07-17 at 12.11.47.png Screenshot 2018-07-17 at 12.09.38.png Screenshot 2018-07-17 at 12.05.27.png Screenshot 2018-07-17 at 10.37.25.png Screenshot 2018-07-17 at 08.50.57.png Screenshot 2018-07-17 at 08.47.56.png Screenshot 2018-07-17 at 08.45.29.png Screenshot 2018-07-17 at 08.42.50.png Screenshot 2018-07-16 at 21.31.34.png Screenshot 2018-07-16 at 20.50.07.png Screenshot 2018-07-16 at 20.28.14.png Screenshot 2018-07-16 at 20.26.21.png Screenshot 2018-07-16 at 20.18.55.png Screenshot 2018-07-16 at 20.15.24.png Screenshot 2018-07-16 at 20.00.32.png Screenshot 2018-07-16 at 19.58.01.png Screenshot 2018-07-16 at 19.38.08.png Screenshot 2018-07-16 at 19.32.28.png Screenshot 2018-07-16 at 19.31.04.png Screenshot 2018-07-16 at 19.29.17.png Screenshot 2018-07-16 at 17.58.02.png Screenshot 2018-07-16 at 17.55.49.png Screenshot 2018-07-16 at 17.51.07.png Screenshot 2018-07-16 at 15.26.24.png Screenshot 2018-07-09 at 15.02.46.png Screenshot 2018-07-09 at 10.56.54.png Screenshot 2018-07-06 at 21.00.09.png Screenshot 2018-07-06 at 15.01.18.png Screenshot 2018-07-06 at 12.11.09.png Screenshot 2018-07-06 at 12.00.48.png Screenshot 2018-07-05 at 18.48.04.png Screenshot 2018-07-05 at 09.53.08.png Screenshot 2018-07-05 at 09.47.41.png Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabbbbbnormale Jasiri.jpg Aaabnormale Falsafa.jpg Abnormale Luna.jpg Allerbeste Druppel.jpg Fire.jpg thumb|Dit is Oceaan thumb|Dit is Fire thumb|Dit is Vulcana thumb|Dit is Lightning thumb|Dit is Night thumb|Dit is Druppel thumb|Dit is Laila thumb|Dit is Luna thumb|Dit is Falsafa thumb|Dit is Jasiri thumb|Dit is Falco thumb|Dit is Aurelia thumb|Dit is Amelia thumb|Dit is Rafaël thumb|Dit is Color. Het stukje in het grote vak klopt niet. thumb|Dit is Vuurzang thumb|Dit is Hemelkit thumb|Dit is Vonkkit thumb|Dit is Oceaankit thumb|Dit is Sterrenkit thumb|Dit is Jaagkit thumb|Dit is Tijgerkit thumb|Dit is Hulstkit thumb|Dit is Egelkit thumb|Dit is Voslicht thumb|Dit is Vlinderpels thumb|Dit is Vogelklauw thumb|Dit is Luipaardklauw thumb|Dit is Arendpoot thumb|Dit is Wildpoot thumb|Dit is Paddepoot thumb|Dit is Windpoot thumb|Dit is Nachtroos thumb|Dit is Zandbloem thumb|Dit is Lijsterroep thumb|Dit is Lavendelster thumb|Dit is Lichtroos thumb|Dit is Heesterstaart thumb|Dit is Krombek thumb|Dit is Vinkvlucht thumb|Dit is Appelhart thumb|Dit is Hommelvacht thumb|Dit is Houtlicht thumb|Dit is Rafelklauw thumb|Dit is Buizerdklauw thumb|Dit is Waterdauw thumb|Dit is Notenpels thumb|Dit is Hondenster thumb|Dit is Leliepoel thumb|Dit is Poelsteen thumb|Dit is Tulpbloem thumb|Dit is Schemerklauw thumb|Dit is Dauwpoot Badges Beheerder.jpg.png|Ik ben één van de beheerders van deze wiki De Keuze.png|De badge van de Keuze Img1525163888799.jpg|Ik heb geholpen familie's te verzinnen voor MagiCats JaguarpootBadge.jpg.png|Ik ben geslaagd voor een quiz en daarom heb ik deze badge Krijgsschool.kaft.badge.png|De badge van de Krijgsschool PicsArt 07-13-06.39.22.png|De Airbadge, hiervoor moet je een aantal polls invullen. Bestand:TwisterDonkervleugelMedicijnbadge.jpg|Ik had de vraag goed en kreeg deze badge. LuipaardklauwDonkervleugelBadge.jpg.png|Deze is speciaal voor mij ontworpen van Libellester LuipaardklauwDonkervleugelSuperFanBadge.jpg.png|Dit is de super fan badge. Die krijg je als Libellester vind dat je hem verdiend GlowLichtvleugelBadge.jpg.png NachtDonkervleugelBadge.jpg.png ErozonaLichtvleugelBadge.jpg.png ZilverLictvleugelBadge.jpg.png 361445F5-3183-4913-A85A-C34658D77A2B.jpeg|Ik ben derde geworden bij de herfstwedstrijd 2018. PicsArt 11-24-12.01.08.png|Een badge van MagiCats 'BELANGRIJK!' Recensie Morgenpoot Categorie:Vrouwelijke gebruikers Categorie:Actieve Schrijfsters Categorie:Schrijfsters Categorie:Beheerders Categorie:Kattenverslaafden Categorie:Warrior Cats fans Categorie:Warrior Cats Categorie:Administratoren